


Gotham Nights

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: In which Stephanie has a nightmare, and Tim attempts to comfort her.





	Gotham Nights

**Author's Note:**

> The dream here is loosely based on the one Stephanie has whilst still under anesthetic following her C-section.

They both had nightmares, Gotham was city of nightmares and they were at the very epicenter of it. They were plagued by clowns, and scarecrows, and beady-eyed owls. Things were a little easier when they were together like this. If one woke up screaming in the night, the other was able to comfort them with soothing words until they fell back to sleep again.

Steph was wrapped up with him now, wearing one of his old Warlocks and Warriors T-Shirts, softened by age and use. She'd crawled into bed long after him, waking him up briefly when she pulled his arms around her and nestled into the pillows. It had become habit now, that she was return to his apartment after a late patrol. They'd argued at first that it was just a matter of convince, but really it was just that they slept better when they were together. (Steph's mother had stopped minding once she realised that Tim Drake-Wayne was the same Alvin Draper that had helped Steph through her pregnancy)

She was mumbling in her sleep now, her face frowning in deep concentration. She kicked, hard, and woke Tim up, not that he minded when she was in such distress. He tried his best to soothe her, but she wouldn't wake up, not that he'd expected her to. She was just as stubborn asleep as she was awake.

“No, let me out of here, let me  _ out _ !” she cried, wildly thrashing about. He pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear that it was alright, that she was safe, and secure, and that nothing was real. She'd survived.

“Daddy, please.” she groaned, “don't take her. Don’t take her away from me.”

That one was new. Usually dreams where she was this deep were from Black Mask or Scarecrow, sometimes even from her time in Africa with Leslie. This was new though, or at least to him. He blinked, it had never occurred to him that she might still feel this way… Dick had spoken of still dreaming of his parents’ fall, and almost all of Damian childhood memories were horrific. But Steph's… sometimes when he saw the relationship she had with her mother, sometimes he forgot where she'd started from.

“No, let me out, let me  _ out _ !” she screamed, “Don't take my baby, don't take my baby!”

Tim felt his heart break. She never spoke about her child, only in the vague sense when she had to explain something to a doctor, or made jokes about being the only responsible one. He knew that she didn't regret her decision, but he'd never thought as to why that was. He didn't think-- he was so stupid he…

“Tim.” She said at last, more a whimper than anything else. “Why?”

“I'm here.” he repeated, pulling her closer and feeling the tears well up “I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere. Never again. I swear.”

“Stay.” She twisted around so she buried her head in his shirt “Please stay.”

“I promise.” he whispered into her hair, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

“Promise.” she repeated, a little happier this time. She sighed now, and the dream seemed to shift away like waves on the sand. He kissed the top of her head, and tried to get back to sleep himself, but it was an anxious sleep, restless and uncertain.

She didn't seem to mention anything in the morning, either she didn't remember anything, or she didn't want to bring it up. He considered saying something, maybe asking some of the questions he should have asked years ago. But what more was there to say?

They each had their scars, things that were best left unsaid and forgotten. It didn't make it easier for either of them, but whoever said that love was easy? 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comment or on Tumblr where I'm MrsMaryMorstan


End file.
